


Dog Day Afternoon

by conquerthethorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conquerthethorn/pseuds/conquerthethorn
Summary: All I remember about writing this is that I was watching Skam and felt inspired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All I remember about writing this is that I was watching Skam and felt inspired.

Remus was sitting on the end of his bed with a carefully balanced book on one knee. He quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment resting on the other.

“I’m just saying, Sirius, it would be best if you talked to them,” he said, chewing on the end of the quill.

Sirius scoffed. “Why would I talk to Syltherin scum like that? They hexed James with dark magic.”

Remus set his homework aside and stood up, brushing invisible dust of his robes. “I know, Sirius, but you could have accidentally killed Rabastan. You do realize that?”

Sirius just shrugged and turned away, flipping open his trunk and rifling through it with an unneeded intensity.

“What possessed you to hit him with a piece of armour anyway?” Remus asked.

“I forgot I had magic for a moment,” admitted Sirius. “I was just defending James.”

Remus sighed, crossing his arms. “Merlin’s beard,” he muttered to himself. “You know we aren’t going to say anything; you should ask the Syltherin’s not to say anything, either. You really can’t afford to get into trouble again this term.”

“I’m not asking anything of them,” Sirius spat.

“You’re one proud bastard you know that.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Sirius said, standing up. He turned, wrapping his arms around Remus, causing them both to become unbalanced and topple backwards onto Remus’ bed.

“You know if you get expelled, Sirius, you will have to go home.” He let that sink in for a moment. “Back to your family.”

Sirius ignored him, instead nuzzling his nose into Remus’ neck. “Read me your notes for History of Magic. I didn’t take any.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me,” Remus said, picking up the piece of parchment from the blankets and clearing his throat. “The Goblin Rebellion of 1873 started with the massacre of….”

“Ow, no,” said Sirius, making a grab for the parchment. “That hurts my head just as much as when Professor Bins drones on.” 

-

Remus was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to the headmaster’s office. He jumped up, tripping on his bag, when the stone began to move. “So,” he asked when Sirius reappeared, “what did Dumbledore say?”

Sirius smiled uncharacteristically, running a hand through his fringe. It had gotten long over the summer, but he left it that way because of all the times Remus had told him he had to fix his hair.

“Sirius, are you even listening to me?” Remus said, poking him in the side. “You were in there for ages.”

“Yeah, I confessed,” he said, “And then had this long talk with Professor Dumbledore.”

“You what?” Remus said in shock.

“I thought about what you had said and decided to confess.”

“Honestly, Sirius, where you interpreted that from what I said I haven’t a clue,” Remus said in frustration. “You and James are incorrigible.”

“Ha!” Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus’ shoulder and dragged him down the corridor. “Maybe that's true, but I think I can change for you.”

“Thanks, Sirius, as sappy as that sentiment is coming from you, in particular." Remus said with a fond smile. "I'd prefer..." He trailed off suddenly, looking down. "Wait here, I’ve forgotten my bag.” Remus stopped and made to turn around when James appeared from around the corner.

“I’ve been looking for you both everywhere!” James exclaimed ambling over to them. He suddenly got a sly smile, smirking at them. “Did you two sneak off to shag somewhere between class? Shame on you dogs.” He slapped them on the chest. “Get it. Dogs.”

“Yes, Potter we get it,” said Remus with a long-suffering sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> James thinks he's funny but he's not.


End file.
